Race
Racing is the form of battle this game provides in the form of PVP where you will battle other F1 Manager players in a ‘race’ to see who scores the most points in one race. At this time “Duels” is the only option for the gameplay. Each race will span a total of 8 laps for Series 1 & 2 but will change in Series 3 onwards where it goes for only 6 laps for long tracks and up to 9 laps for the shorter ones. This makes you rethink your pit-strategies for certain races. Tracks used are selected at random from each series selection of 3 tracks. You will need to progress to the next Series to unlock new tracks. As you may notice, the higher the Series, the more costly (and rewarding) the fee will be. Crates that you get will depend on the race you're in. (ie. If you race in Series 3, you'll get Series 3 crates) Each race will match you to the player equal to your ’level’, this is calculated based on the number of ”Checkered Flags” you have. However, this may not be always accurate and may depend on who is online at the time. Best to upgrade you car as much as possible and pray your car doesn’t get breakdowns! Other things to know: * If you're tied for points, the driver who finishes ahead in the positions table will win the matchup (similar to FIA rules). * Disconnecting from a race will equal to a loss so make sure you have a good stable connection during the entire race! Team Manager As a team manager, you basically become Toto Wolff and tell your drivers when to push, safe fuel, pit for tyres and more during a race. You can command...no, tell your drivers to push, drive normally or safe tyres/fuel through the 3 arrow selections during a race. The red arrows means push, yellow is for normal driving and green is for the latter. There are three tyre options available for the game - Soft, Hard and Wet. Softs will give your drivers faster laps but at the cost of needing to pit more often. Hard tyres last longer but are slower. The exact laptime is shown for each of the tyres on the tyre selection screen before the race starts. Wet tyres are only used in wet conditions, of course. There are no intermediate tyres. Will you become the next Ross Brawn, Jean Todt or Toto Wolff? Let’s see! In-Game elements Certain elements of Formula One such as rain, safety car, breakdowns will appear in the game. The "weather forecast" is shown on the top of the screen as well as a timer. Pit strategy and tyre selection during this time will help you win or lose the race. On certain occasion, you may start the race in wet condition so look properly before selecting a tyre. Safety car can appear when there is a crash or major breakdown in the race. Unlike the real Formula One though, this safety car does not immediately bunch up all the cars on the track but instead works similarly to VSC (Virtual Safety Car) where all cars on the field drives at a slower speed (and the fast drive option will be greyed out) till the safety car is back into the pits. While the safety car is out, any cars behind him will get bunched up eventually. Slower cars may not bunch up. Normally the safety car will only run for one lap. Pit stops are allowed during safety car period. sometimes the safety car DOES bunch up all cars behind it and prevent them from overtaking it. I suspect this may fail when any number of cars have been lapped, so the lead cars will usually overtake the safety car if it occurs late in a race The probability of breakdown is dependent on the total reliability stats of your car. When it happens, no specific part failure is mentioned but the driver's race profile will be entirely in red with the words "breakdown". You can opt not to pit for repairs but no matter how you delay the repair, the next pit-stop will result in tyre change AND car repair. Repair cannot be opt out. Points Points earned in this game is different from FIA rules. Every finishing position can acquire points. Remember that these points also count into your points collected for the Race Crate. The table of points as follows:- Series 1 The Beginning * Prize Money : $2,000 * Entry Fee: $1,000 * Win: 3 Flag Pts * Lose: -2 Flag Pts * Possible Circuits: Circuit Gilles Villenueve (Canada), Autodromo Nationale Monza (Italy), Hockenheimring (Germany) Series 2 Great Outdoors * Prize money : $8,000 * Entry cost: $4,000 * Win: 6 Flag Pts * Lose: -4 Flag Pts * Possible Circuits: Circuit De Barcelona-Catalunya (Spain), Hungaroring (Hungary), Circuit Paul Ricard (France) Series 3 Wet Season * Prize money : $32,000 * Entry cost: $16,000 * Win: 9 Flag Pts * Lose: -6 Flag Pts * Possible Circuits: Circuit De Spa-Francorchamps (Belgium), Red Bull Ring (Austria), Silverstone Circuit (United Kingdom) Series 4 Dry Season * Prize money : $120,000 * Entry cost: $60,000 * Win: 12 Flag Pts * Lose: -8 Flag Pts * Possible Circuits: Circuit of the America’s (USA), Bahrain InternatIonal Circuit (Bahrain), Yas Marina Circuit (UAE) Series 5 Flyaway * Prize money : $400,000 * Entry cost: $200,000 * Win: 15 Flag Pts * Lose: -10 Flag Pts * Possible Circuits: Autódromo José Carlos Pace (Brazil), Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez (Mexico), Sochi Autodrom (Russia) Series 6 Asia-Pacific * Prize money : $1,200,000 * Entry cost: $600,000 * Win: 18 Flag Pts * Lose: -12 Flag Pts * Possible Circuits: Melbourne Grand Prix Circuit (Australia), Shanghai International Circuit (China), Suzuka International Racing Course (Japan) Series 7 Street Smart * Prize money : $4,000,000 * Entry cost: $2,000,000 * Win: 20 Flag Pts * Lose: -16 Flag Pts * Possible Circuits: Circuit de Monaco (Monaco), Marina Bay Street Circuit (Singapore), Baku City Circuit (Azerbaijan)